Eliza Moonshadow's Origins
by Markipliteforever
Summary: When a half-elf is brought into the world, she is taught to fight to defend herself and those around her. But what happens when she can not defend herself from love? This is Eliza's origin story.


A/N: This is my second DnD girl's origin story. I would like to thank my friend CarsonAndSomeVoices for giving me the idea for Eliza's name. Also this story will be on my wattpad as well as my fanfiction. Anyways, please enjoy~!

A long time ago, in a land far away, there lived many creatures. Many humans lived in villages, while the magical and enchanted creatures, from elves, half-elves, orcs and orges; the world lived in peace within this magical world. However, humans were not allowed in the enchanted forest after dark, lest they fall victim to the shadows that lurk during the night. A human male walked through the enchanted forest and could hear a woman, singing a beautiful song. This man knew that this could be a trap, so he unsheathed his sword as he approached her, and when he got close enough, he noticed it was a elven woman. "Hello m'lady." He called aloud.

The elf turned and smiled at him. "Hello human. Awful late for such a soul to be out, is it not?"

"Tis part of my job, m'lady." He said as he put his sword back.

"And that job would be…?" She inquired.

"Getting the magical folks, such as yourself, to their homes before sundown. Now come along Miss…?" The man asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Elsys Moonshadow. And yours?" The half-elf answered as she took his hand.

"Zeth Hawklight." The man said as he took her back to her village, but the both of them were smitten with feelings for one another. Elsys was always out before sundown, and Zeth would come and take her back to her village. This happened for years, with Elsys sharing food with Zeth, and would steal kisses from him. After this time together, they decided to consummate their love in secret as it was not allowed for an elf and a human to get married. The two copulated and conceived a child after consummating their love. Elsys gave birth nine months later to a healthy baby girl. The Elven Council questioned the child's existence, but Elsys lied, saying that she had copulated with another elf. This convinced the elders and they left her be.

Elsys took the child that night to meet her husband, and he was instantly in love with the baby girl.

"My Gods Elsys. She is beautiful. Have you decided on a name for the babe yet?" Zeth asked, tickling his daughter's tummy.

"Yes. Eliza Moonshadow Hawklight, but she will go by Moonshadow in the village. I made her name by combining my first two letters of my name and the Z in your name together." Elsys smiled.

"Tis a beautiful name. Little Eliza… my daughter!" Zeth bellowed as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

After Eliza had reached her 5th birthday, Zeth began teaching Eliza how to defend herself and others. He began teaching her how to fight with weapons, as well as what was morally correct and incorrect. However one day, many years later, Zeth was not careful while he was teaching his 14-year-old daughter. A member of the Elven Council grabbed Zeth and brought him to the village. The Elven Council tied Zeth up and put him on trial for creating a half-elf with an elven woman. Zeth was ultimately found guilty and was sentenced to death. On the day of the death sentence, Elsys and Eliza were forced to watch in the front role.

"We beseech thee human! Thou hast committed treason by joining an elven woman in an unholy marriage and copulation of that half-elf! She is neither an elf nor a human!" An elder yelled out.

"For this reason, we must kill thee for this treason. Any last words before you die?!" Another elder yelled as he pulled a sword out.

"Eliza, Elsys, please remember that I love you both. And Eliza… remember what daddy taught you." Zeth said as he held his head high.

"I love you too Daddy and I will remember it."

"I love you too my love." Elsys said as tears fell from her eyes.

With one swift swipe, the sharp blade of the sword cut Zeth's head off. Elsys screamed as she collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Eliza's eye twitch as she pulled out her sword. "I'll kill you all!" She screamed as ran at them. One of the elder's grabbed her and put her to the ground. "And as for you and your mother, half-elf, you two are banished from this village! Gather a few belongings and leave!"

Eliza and her mother grabbed some food, cantins and a couple of personal belongings. Elsys and Eliza left the village; after a bit of walking, Elsys pulled Eliza to the side and hugged her.

"I cannot live without your father, so it is now time for me to go my separate ways my darling. Remember how much I love you." Elsys said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and gave her the items she had.

"I love you too mother…" Eliza sniffled as she hugged her. As soon as Eliza pulled back, Elsys left and that was the last Eliza saw of her mother.

Years passed and Eliza continued what her father wished. She protected the innocent and defended herself. She was mainly a rogue nomad, but she did stay with a couple of groups. She would ultimately leave though; she would then continue her quest and soon she came upon a town called Decimated Ruins. Her stomach growled loudly as she put her cloak on. "I guess a small stop would not hurt." She said as she approached the village's center. She began looking at the different types of fruits and vegetables when she heard a voice.

"Hello miss."

"Please I wish no harm. I just wish to buy some fruit and vegetables, then I shall be going." Eliza replied.

"Why are you hiding under that cloak half-elf?" The voice asked.

"How did you know I am a half-elf?!" She gasped.

"My dear, your ears are showing." The voice chuckled.

"Are you going to turn me into the Elven Council?" She asked, removing her hood as she turned around to face the voice. There stood a half-elf male, with maroon hair and tannish skin. He looked like a bard.

"Goodness no. I'm a half-elf too. My name is Zane." He smiled.

"Mine is Eliza."

"Come let's get you some real food." Zane said as he walked with her.

The half-elf male talked to her as he took her to the tavern and let her order some food. After she ate, a new person entered the tavern. A tall, lanky man, wearing a tuxedo-like suit and was sporting black hair. "Ah Vlad. Welcome."

"Hello Zane."

Eliza turned around and gasped. "VAMPIRE!" She screamed. "Blood-sucking demon! Stay away!" She said as she pulled a stake and crucifix out.

Vlad eyes widened as he stepped back a couple of feet. "What the-?!" He asked as he recoiled from the energy of the cross.

"Lower your weapon Eliza." Zane warned.

"Will he try anything funny?!"

"Are you crazy? I just said hi and you are ready to kill him?!"

Eliza glared and stuffed the cross into her bag. "Look I'm sorry. I have been threatened by many things. It's my instinct to protect myself and others. So forgive the fact that I worried for my safety." She growled. She grabbed her long bow. "Perhaps I should leave."

Zane stepped forward towards her. "Eliza, I didn't mean anything like that. I know you're protective and all..." He said as he trails off thinking of something to say.

Vlad's eyes began glowing a bright red, and his look was now one of sorrow and regret. He lowers his head slightly. In his deep, Romanian accented voice, Vlad replied, "I should probably leave. I've done enough already." He turned away from the two, transformed into a bat, and flew away towards the castle.

Eliza rubbed her face softly. "I'll go and apologize." She said as she pulled a bottle out the contained some blood in it. "Came from a deer. I collected it in case I needed it. It will be my peace offering." Eliza said. She left the tavern and traveled to the castle. Once she arrived, she sighed and knocked on the door. Bats screeched around the castle of Vlad's as Eliza knocked on the large, castle doors.

"Vlad?"

The door creaked open and Eliza walked inside. In the room where she stood was a huge round table, with a dark green tablecloth drawn over it. Three fancy blood-red chairs surrounded the table. A dark black carpet circled under the table and chairs. A winding wood staircase to the second floor stood in the background. A bat, larger than normal, was perched on the banister of the staircase, its head tilted while looking at Eliza. "Hello beautiful creature. By chance can you point out to me where Vlad is?" Eliza asked the bat.

The bat flew down from the banister, and to Eliza'a surprise, transformed into Vlad. His long cloak trailed behind him, his waistcoat buttoned up neatly. The collar of his undershirt covered the entirety of his neck. His face and skin were as pale as a ghost, and his nails were long and black. His jet-black hair hung in loose strands in front of his face, and he pushed them out of the way so that he could see properly. His shoes made a prominent clicking sound against the stone floor. "Hm," he said, smiling. "Beautiful creatures, huh? I thought I was vile and wicked." he said putting his spread out hand on his chest and chuckling. He then proceeded to take off his cloak and lay it neatly over one of the chairs.

"All creatures are beautiful. And you must remember I have been nomadic for a good portion of my life. Many have talked about how vampires are vile. I see how that was wrong."

Vlad sat down in the chair he laid his cloak over. "I can see how you would be influenced to believe that sort of thing. A lot of people for centuries have despised my kind, me especially. Once people get to know me as a person rather than the vile, wicked name that is imposed upon me, they tend to say that I am a relatively nice man. Well kept, organized, and quite the charmer, as some ladies have said before."

"Ah. A man of seduction eh?" Eliza smirked.

"Not necessarily. You see, as an immortal being, it can be a blessing, but also a curse. I'm about 497, to be exact." Vlad smiled at her. "And I have lived the last three centuries in solitude in my own castle in Romania. Over the last century, I have made myself go from the castle into the local towns and mansions to meet with people, and it went quite well for a while. Many of the men considered me likable and pleasant, while the ladies I met all seemed to melt at my voice." He smirked to himself. "I was flattered that I could make a person feel such a way by just speaking."

"Never had men look at me before. Could be for the fact that I have always been... intimidating I guess? Guess that's why I roam so much. Not many can deal with me." Eliza said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I'm looking at you now. You don't seem that intimidating to me, to be honest. No offense, of course." Vlad held a hand up.

"With all my weapons I can come off that way. Been hurt in a lot of ways too." She said, rubbing a burn scar on her left hand.

Eliza stayed for hours with Vlad, chatting and having a splendid time. This began happening more and more frequently as Eliza began finding herself become smitten with the vampire. One day after a fight, Eliza showed up at Vlad castle. She was cut and bruised all over, with some blood seeping out of a couple of wounds.

"Eliza, dear Gods, what happened?!" Vlad asked as he ran over to her.

"Got into a fight to save Zane… I lost and he went after a succubus named Azgoth." She sighed as she sat down.

Vlad noticed a cut on Eliza's cheek that was dripping blood. He pressed his hand to her cheek as his hand began to glow. Vlad shut his eyes, concentrating on his powers to healing her. He winced, but continued anyway.

"Easy Vlad. Take it easy."

Vlad squeezed his eyes tighter, gritting his teeth. The glow of his hand glowed brighter. Eliza held his hand gently. Vlad made a slight grunt of effort and of pain, and he finally pulled his hand away, his breathing slightly heavy.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Vlad was still breathing heavily. "Yeah. I'm alright. I'm more concerned about you."

Eliza still had his hand in hers. "Yes I'm okay. I promise."

"Alright good." Vlad nodded. "Any other wounds I should be concerned about?"

"No no, not that I know of."

Vlad stood up. "Are you sure? Have you checked everywhere?"

"I'm sure hon." She then clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Gods! I'm so sorry! I-I.." She backed away.

Vlad's eyes widened at first, but he calmed down. "Eliza..." He said as he sat down in his chair, still awestruck at what just happened.

"I-I.." She ran out of the room. She ran into a room full of pillars and hid behind one of the pillars. She slid down it and hid her face in embarrassment. "What was that Eliza?!" She sighed as she got up. "No matter. I have business at the tavern to attend to." She walked out of the castle and as she left she grabbed the bottle of blood. She had to blessed the tavern.

Vlad heard her and decided to follow Eliza to the tavern. He turned into a bat and flew out of the castle.

Eliza arrived at the tavern and began blessing it. Once the blood was used up, she began cleaning up the mess she made. She grabbed the hardest bottle of booze she could find and downed it. "If anyone asks, I was drunk when I said that shit." She mumbled to herself.

A bat flew past the tavern window in a black streak. There was a soft knock at the door. "E-Eliza? You there?"

Eliza was now on the floor, scrubbing some stains from the wooden engrain. "Unfortunately, I am here."

Vlad slowly approached Eliza. "Y-You alright? You just sped out of the castle..."

"I'm fine. Sorry for what I said."

Vlad continued to talk. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it… Trust me, I would be embarrassed to talk about something like that as well..." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I shouldn't have said it. I get it."

"No no, it's fine. We all get mixed up now and again. I understand..." Vlad said, lowering his head.

She sighed. "I understand if you don't want me around."

Vlad looked up. "No no, I didn't mean anything like that. I _do_ want you around. I want you around here. This is your safe haven, your place of peace, and although some weird stuff has happened already, that doesn't mean this place can't be safe."

Eliza continued to scrub the blood stained floor.

Vlad looked down at Eliza. "You up to talk?"

"S-Sure."

As Eliza stood up, the wet floor caused her to slip. Vlad saw this and quickly reacted, catching her before she could fall to the floor. Eliza got up and kept her gaze down, still embarrassed. "You alright?" Vlad asked, looking down at her.

"Oh yes yes. I'm peachy."

"Hey, you can look at me. It's alright." Vlad said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Eliza flinched a little as she looked at him.

His dark red eyes stared into hers, a look of pure concern on his face. "Eliza, I care about you, and if you aren't feeling alright, that's okay. Just know that you can talk to me about anything, o-okay?" he hugged her gently and cautiously. "You can talk to me anytime. J-Just know that..."

Eliza nodded and hugged him. "I missed out on so many relationships for friends and partners. I'm afraid that... Maybe I missed my chance."

"Missed your chance? What do you mean?" he looked down at her.

"I never made lifelong friends, as they are all killed by that demon..."

Vlad only hugged her tightly. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." She hugged him tightly. "That's why I roamed. I couldn't get attached to anyone if I roamed."

"A-And that's completely u-understandable..." Vlad said, as blood dripped from his nose.

"Are you okay? Why is your nose bleeding?" She asked as she ripped some material off of her shirt and pressed it to his nose.

Vlad let her do so, lowering his head. "Must've been the powers..." he said, looking at his palm, and the veins that were turning black once again, and this time it was visible to her.

"What can I do to help?" Eliza asked as she helped him sit down on a nearby chair.

Vlad continues to stare at the black veins, and then he began to break down in tears. The red tears once again fell, staining his face and dripping onto his arm.

"Please tell me what's going on okay?" She said as she sat at his feet.

"I...I have my own demon to fight..." Vlad said, looking down. Eliza got up and hugged him tightly. "I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave. I promise." Vlad slowly hugged her back.

Zane walked back in from his adventures with Azgoth, the succubus demon. "My my. What do we have here?"

"Zane! Did she hurt you?!" Eliza gasped.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm in love with her!" Zane smiled.

Eliza gasped and hugged him. "Oh how wonderful! I say we all head to the hot springs and relax in celebration." Eliza smiled.

"That sounds quite nice." Vlad smiled as Eliza helped him up. The three of them made their way to the hot springs. Eliza pulled her shirt and skirt off. She left her undergarments on though. She pulled her shoes off and pulled her hair down from its pony tail. Her long hair cascaded down her back as she stepped into the warm springs.

Vlad watched her as she did so, which Zane nudged his shoulder and grinned, but Vlad shook it off annoyingly.

Eliza sighed in relief as the warm water soothed her aching bones. "Well come on in boys!"

Vlad froze for second, tensing, but Zane was already taking his shirt off and stepping into the springs. So, Vlad did so as well and slowly stepped into the springs, sighing in relief as the warm water surrounded him. As soon as he did, Eliza smirked softly as she gently splashed Vlad.

Vlad recoiled and laughed. "Hey!" He said, gently splashing her back.

This continued for a few minutes until Vlad pushed his soaking hair out of his eyes and smiled. Eliza smiled back and Vlad felt some color slightly rushing to his face. He sighed and sat down at the edge the spring, letting the water come up to about his collarbone. Eliza scooted closer and noticed how Vlad was beginning to blush.

Eliza smirked at him. "How come you are blushing?"

Vlad perked up slightly. "Oh, what? I was...?" He said, quickly pushing the hair out of his face and looking away, embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay. It's sweet." She smiled

"Oh...hehe...alright." Vlad said, scratching the back of his neck.

Eliza gently slipped her fingers between his fingers under the water. She gave him a warm smile. Vlad's face flushed with more color as she did this, and he scooted a little closer to her. Eliza smiled at him and scooted closer to him, causing their legs to touch. She placed his hand on her leg and held it.

Zane sighed and spoke up. "Oh, for the love of Satan, just kiss already!" He grinned at Vlad.

Both Vlad's and Eliza's faces went red as Eliza slipped down into the water until the water covered her mouth.

Eliza looked up at him and kissed his hand under the water. Vlad let go of her hand and slowly slipped that arm around Eliza shoulder, holding her gently. Eliza smiled and leaned her head onto his chest. Vlad put a gentle hand under her chin as Eliza looked up at him.

Vlad leaned in and kissed her softly. Eliza's eyes widened, but soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Vlad put a hand on her cheek, wrapping his other arm around her as Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

Vlad slowly pulled away after a while, leaning his forehead against Eliza's. "I-I love you..." he whispered to her.

"I love you too Vlad." She smiled softly at him. "For the first time in years I feel like I belong somewhere."

Vlad smiled at her. "And I'm glad that place is here." He said, placing a soft hand on her cheek.

There's more to this love and lore story. A time to talk about marriage and children, trials and tribulations, heartache and joy between the two lovers, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
